legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivier Lenheim
is one of the main characters in and all its subsequent sequels. He is a strange, odd traveling musician from the Erebonian Empire, who always helps out his friends in his own whimsical way. His true identity is , the first crown prince of the Erebonian Empire. He is extremely carefree and often says peculiar things, which gets him into trouble, much to the chagrin of his aide, Mueller Vandall. Known as a man of refined tastes, the 27 year-old was born an illegitimate child, rendering his claim to the throne null and void. Possibly because of those circumstances, he’s recently taken to making the rounds among high society and the media, making his name more widely known. As the Superintendent of Thors Military Academy, he and Principal Vandyke were responsible for the formation of Class VII. Concerned about the rising tensions between the aristocrats and the reformists, he fastened the construction of the Courageous, the empire's Arseille-class warship for the upcoming civil war as its neutral border. Character and Appearance Olivier sports blonde hair along with his fancy white coat with blue outlines on the side bounded by buttons and fancy ribbon. He also has green sweatpants and boots with zippers. He also has purple eyes and carries an Orbment pistol for his fights. As a person, he is very strange no matter in what situation he is seen. He always acts cheerful to everyone around him. He is also very perverted and is not afraid to express this side of himself . He is exceptional in his skill of being able to play any music instrument which he always uses to get a job at a restaurant or a cafe to play music there. He loves to drink wine, like Scherazard, which makes both of them very fantastic drinking partners. It is also shown that he has a crush on Scherazard as well. On the outside, Olivier is a travelling musician. However he is really the prince of the Erebonian Empire. He is also always being kept from going too far by his guard and childhood friend, Mueller Vandall However he always finds a way to sneak off from Muller so he can have his whacky adventures without anyone to keep him in place. Story Trails in the Sky (EVO) During the game, Olivier is mostly seen as a helpful hand to the party's goals without any reason that will benefit himself other than he wants to have fun. Chapter 1: Disappearance of the Linde Olivier is first seen at Haken Gate's inn by the party. He also saved them from trouble by playing his lute and corny singing to keep General Morgan at bay when they got in trouble for being Bracers. In return, he was escorted to the City of Bose with the party. When they made it to the city, Olivier left the party to continue his antics. While at the city, Olivier managed to get a job at the restuarant there as a musican playing the piano for some music to the customers. Unfortunately, due to his love of wine, he found a very rare expensive wine hidden in the storage of the restaurant. After taking a drink of the wine, the owner caught him and he was sent to jail in Haken Gate. While he was at jail, he found the group again in the jail cell adjacent to his. During the night, he explained how he got into jail. By the morning, Mayor Maybelle bailed all four of them out, including Olivier, revealing she was the owner of the restaurant that Olivier had stolen the wine from. It was discovered that overnight, there were robberies in Bose's south block, so the bracers and Olivier investigated. While they were investigating, they met Nial and Dorothy in the Orbal Factory who were capturing footage for their newspaper. When they talked to a citizen named Cecile, they learned from her and her fishing husband that there were some strange sightings of mysterious people at night out on Valleria Lakeshore. When they came to Valleria Shore , they decided to stay at the inn to wait till dusk for the mysterious people to show up. While Schera and Olivier were waiting, Schera invited Olivier to drink with her. They continued to drink until Olivier was passed out from the alcohol, which Schera wanted because she did not want a civilian to be involved with their bracer business. However, after they left him in their rooms, Olivier poured a bucket of cold water over his head to wake up enough so that he could rejoin the group. He then caught up with the bracers as they were hiding out near the Sky Bandit's airship. The bracers were planning on cutting Kyle and Josette off from the airship. However, Olivier told them his idea, where they would sneak onto the bandits' airship so that they could make it to the bandits' secret base. The group followed Olivier's plan and snuck aboard the bandit airship. When they arrived at their secret base, they got out of the craft and cleared the bandit's hideout, knocking out many bandits while searching for the hostages. They found the hostages and rescued them, then went to confront and capture the Capua family. However, after a fight the bandits ran, right into the waiting Royal Army led by Alan Richard. After the whole incident was cleared, Schera and Olivier decide to leave back to Rolent. Olivier claims he wants to come to drink to his heart's content. On the airship back to Rolent, Olivier is seen standing alone on the airship's deck, apparently talking to someone about the Sky Bandit incident and the bracers he's met up with, while also cautioning the listener to not let the chancellor know what they're looking into. Schera overhears part of the conversation, and confronts him about her suspicions of his being an Erebonian operative. She tells him she doesn't believe that he just-so-happened to drink the wine that put him into prison and into position to meet up with the bracers again. He doesn't deny her accusations of his being an Erebonian operative, but he assures her that he's not there to steal secrets or sabotage Liberl, only to meet Cassius Bright. Olivier doesn't show up again until the final chapter of the game. Final Chapter: Turmoil in the Royal City Oliver is first seen talking with Muller in Grancel in the Erebonian Embassy about not being able to find Cassius Bright. Olivier is seen again in another restaurant in Grancel doing music for them until Estelle found him there and knocked him out of the restaurant. Later, the party with Zane, Olivier is seen drinking at the same restaurant where Zane offers Olivier a chance to fight with them at the Grancel fighting tournament which Olivier happily agrees. Their first fight were the Ravens from Ruan which got a lot stronger through training. The winner of the fight were the party. They also saw the Intelligence Division in action where they easily dispatched the Royal Army soldiers. After the battle, Zane and Olivier went to the restaurant to have some fun and drink some wine to their heart's content over the night. In the morning, they regrouped with Joshua and Estelle to have their second fight in the tournament. Their second group of opponents turns out to be the high ranked bracers also in this tournament. The party then had a long hard brawl with Anelace, Kurt, Grant, and Carna which they won even with all the senior bracers' unique skills. They also saw the Sky Bandits (who were given a chance to fight for their freedom) fight against the Intelligence Division in which the Sky Bandits lost very badly. Zane and Olivier then went back to drinking at the restuarant. The next day, they regrouped with everyone else to fight the final round of the tournament against the Intelligence Division. The party had an even harder, longer battle with the Intelligence Division in which the party won due to Lorence holding back. After they won, the party got their prize money and the reward of having a royal banquet inside Grancel's castle with the royal family. Unfortunately for Olivier, Muller found Olivier outside the tournament building and took him away from his dinner back to the Erebonian Embassy. Later in the chapter, an attack on the Erbe Royal Villa was made to save Princess Klaudia and everyone else there. When Estelle and Joshua was stopped by one of the Intelligence Division members holding the nephew of General Morgan hostage at gunpoint, Olivier and Schera saved the day by jumping in to knock out the man and save the kid. After a plan was made to assault on Grancel's Castle to save the queen, Olivier, Joshua, and Zane were grouped together to get into the royal castle through the sewers in which they opened the gate for everybody to get into the castle. They soon grouped up with Estelle, Kloe,and Scherazard, and Agate, Tita, and Professor Russel came to help too. They discover that Alan Richard escaped into the "Cave of the Aureole" under the castle to open the gate with the Black Orbment to get the Aureole When the party departed into the cave, Olivier could either be in the scouting team with Estelle and Joshua or be protecting the grounds with everyone else. If Olivier was in the scouting team, he would assist the party in fighting with Amalthea and knock her out again, and they would make it to fight Colonel Richard but he opened the gate to the Aureole and the guard robot "Reverie". Reverie soon fights the whole party in a hard drawn out battle. On its third reawakened try, the party was tired from battle, but Richard soon came to fight the robot to stall for time so the party could escape. Right when he was about to die, Cassius jumps in to slice Reverie's right arm off with his stave. Telling the party to defeat the robot, everyone including Schera used their S-craft to eliminate Reverie for good. After having some small talk with everyone, Cassius berates and punched Richard for always looking up to Cassius and not looking forward 10 years after the war. Soon Richard was arrested and the festival on Grancel commenced! During the festival of Queen Alicia II's birthday, Olivier was busy drinking to his heart's content at the castle's bar. Optionally, Estelle and Joshua could bring Olivier to the Grancel's Bracer Guild for Muller to pick him up and keep an eye on him before the banquet at the castle. Before Estelle went up to the balcony to see Joshua at night, Olivier can make a quick comment on the song Joshua was playing with his harmonica, "The Whereabouts of Light ", saying that it was an Erebonian folk song loved by the country folk. Trails in the Sky SC (EVO) Trails in the Sky the 3rd (EVO) Ao no Kiseki (EVO) Trails of Cold Steel He creates class VII. Trails of Cold Steel II Battle In terms of battle, Olivier is one of the best magic users (and characters in general) to use throughout the series. He uses an orbmental pistol as his weapon of choice so he could always hit his foes at a long range as a result. His stats are mostly high in Arts strength and defense with a good agility to boost. His crafts are useful for his appearance early game, but otherwise they are very fairly standard. His own Orbment is one of the most flexible in the game which greatly expands his use as a very variable magic user. This is due to his Orbment only containing one whole line, and that the only element only slot that is required, Mirage, is only used on the central/1st slot and that's all. The remaining five slots can be used in anyway which allows for a lot of different magical arts for any circumstance. This makes Olivier a very valuable asset to the party. Notes Category:Male Characters Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Royalty Category:Gunner Category:Musicians Category:Master Arts Wizard Category:Recurring Characters Category:Thors Academy Alumni Category:Party Members